Memories
by RandomHyuuga
Summary: Hinata takes a look at the photo album she and her husband own. The pictures remind them of their time together starting from back when they were genin. SasuHina
1. First Date

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Hinata was quietly seated on the couch, flipping through an old photo album. She would occasionally stop to giggle or smile when a picture would bring back a memory. Sasuke eyed his wife curiously. 'What is she doing?' he wondered. He walked over and sat down next to her. When he recognized the book in her hands, he groaned. "Hinata, why are you looking at that again?"<p>

She laughed. "I like looking at them and remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"Everything." She turned her attention back to the book in her hands. She blushed a little at a particular picture and quickly turned the page.

Sasuke smirked. "What was that?"

Hinata glanced at him. "What was what?" He knew she was playing dumb. His smirk widened as he reached over her hand. "What are you doing?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"Oh, just turning the page."

She gripped the book tighter. "Honey, I already looked at that page."

Sasuke bit his lip to keep from laughing. She was pretty bad at making excuses. He put his hand on top of hers and moved it to turn the page backwards. Her face was tinged pink as his eyes searched the page. He grinned when he found the picture that had made her so embarrassed. "Ah, so it was this one."

She put her face in her hands. "S-Sasuke, that wasn't very nice."

He let out a chuckle and brought one of her hands away from her face to kiss it. "I remember this. That was our first date, wasn't it?"

She peeked out through the fingers of her left hand. "Yes. I didn't expect you to remember something like that."

"How could I not?" he asked. She giggled. They stared at the picture again. It was of the two of them. They were sitting at Ichiraku's with half-eaten bowls of ramen on the counter. Sasuke was wearing an uncomfortable looking suit, after much persuasion from Itachi, and Hinata was wearing a purple kimono, on Hiashi's request. In the background of the picture, Neji was seen in the bottom corner watching them on their date. He seemed to be rather furious as Sasuke reached over and kissed Hinata on the cheek right as the picture was taken.

"_Hey, Hinata-chan."_

"_Yes, Sasuke-san?"_

"_Want to take a picture with me?" He held up a small camera and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. My mother wanted me to take one with you. Is that alright?" She blushed before nodding slightly. Sasuke smiled. "Thanks." They shifted closer together for a better shot. Sasuke lifted the camera up above their heads. "Smile."_

_The camera flashed as the two of them grinned into the camera. Hinata giggled after she saw the picture. "That seems so unlike you, Sasuke-san. You don't smile very often." She stared into his eyes briefly and mumbled, "You look very cute when you do."_

"_What?" She laughed nervously and pretended she hadn't said anything. Sasuke smirked. He had heard her. Maybe he would try acting a little more happy around her. He looked at the camera for a few moments before turning to her. "Can I have another? I'm sorry for asking that, but my mother will most likely keep this one forever. I want one that I can keep."_

"_O-oh." Hinata blushed deeper. "Sure, Sasuke-san."_

_He held up the camera once again. "Ready?" She nodded. "Alright." He paused. He thought he saw some movement out of the side of his eye. He turned his head slightly and tried to hold back a grin. Hyuuga Neji had been spying on them. Suddenly, Sasuke had an idea. "Smile, Hinata-chan~!"_

"_Eh?" Hinata was surprised by the new suffix. "Did you say 'cha-WAH!"_

_Her eyes widened. The camera flashed and took the picture. She started blushing more furiously than before. "Well, that's a keeper," he said as he examined the result of his little plan._

_Hinata gasped and stared at him in shock. Right before the camera went off, Sasuke had turned and placed a kiss on her cheek. She tried to reason with him, but the only things that came out of her mouth were stutters and stammering. Sasuke laughed. She was so adorable sometimes. "UCHIHA!"_

'_Oh, crap.' The two turned around and saw Neji rise from his hiding place by the floor._

"_Neji-niisan?" Hinata did not understand why her cousin was here. 'Was he just passing by?' she wondered._

_Sasuke held up a hand in a small wave. "Hello, Hyuuga-san." He moved the hand back to grab Hinata's and put the other in his pocket. "What brings you here?"_

_Neji looked livid. "Unhand Hinata-sama, you-"_

"_Oh, would you look at the time. We must be going." In one swift movement, Sasuke pulled the correct amount of money for the bill out of his pocket, placed it on the counter, stood up, and dragged Hinata out of the small restaurant._

_Neji looked angrier than before. "Hiashi-sama is going to hear of this!" he shouted after the pair._

_Sasuke almost tripped when he heard that. 'Oh, shoot. That isn't going to be fun.'_

The couple laughed. "You were so bold back then, Sasuke," Hinata said.

"Oh?" Sasuke smirked at her. "And what makes you think I'm not bold now?"

She blushed. "I-I never said you weren't."

"You did," Sasuke said with a laugh. Hinata blushed deeper and continued to deny ever meaning that. An idea quickly formed itself in Sasuke's mind. "I see," he muttered.

"Hm?"

He moved closer. "You want me to start acting bolder?"

Hinata immediately fixed her eyes on Sasuke. "W-w-what do you mean?" She closed the book and held it in front of her. "What are you planning? Your eyes look a little mischievous."

He leaned in closer. "Do they?"

She held her breath. He brought his legs up onto the couch and put his arm on the other side of her, blocking her escape. He moved closer until their lips were only inches apart. 'Is he going to..?' She didn't get a chance to finish that thought, because as soon as it entered her brain, Sasuke pulled back and started tickling her.

"You thought I was going to do something naughty, didn't you?" Sasuke asked playfully.

Hinata was laughing too hard to answer. She tried to grab his hands and make him stop, but he was stronger than her. When he finally finished tickling her, she held onto the arm of the sofa and attempted to catch her breath. "Sasuke, you're acting kind of out of character."

"What? I'm not allowed to tickle my wife or joke around sometimes?"

Hinata smiled. "No, you're allowed to, but you don't seem like the type that would." Sasuke pulled her into a hug. "E-eh?"

He whispered in her ear, "We've been married for only a year. I can go through some character development in that time."

The feeling of his breath by her ear made her shiver. "Okay, I get it, Sasuke." She let out a small laugh. "You're acting so silly today."

"Am I?" He grabbed her ear with his teeth and tugged on it teasingly.

She squeaked and pulled away from him. "You're dangerous," she joked.

"Oh, I am." He placed a quick kiss on her lips before reaching to the floor and picking up the photo album that had fallen off of the couch. "That's enough remembering for one day." He stood up and marched to their bookcase. Hinata looked after the book longingly, but sighed when Sasuke put it away. "Alright." He started to walk towards the kitchen. "Would you like me to make some tea?"

"Yes, please," she said cheerfully. Sasuke smiled at her and went into the other room. Hinata waited until she heard him start the tea before she stood up. She quietly strode towards the bookcase and opened the photo album again. She flipped through the pages and grinned when she found what she was looking for. She pulled the picture out of its slot in the book and placed it in her pocket. She quickly closed the book and returned it to the shelf. 'I'll save this one for later.' She walked into the dining room and happily joined her husband for some tea.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this. I'll update when I can. I haven't really posted anything in a while, so I'm a little rusty. Hopefully, this one turned out alright. I'm writing this at midnight, though.<strong>

**Have a good night/day!**

**~RandomHyuuga**


	2. Awful Missions

**You know what I don't like? When you're reading a really awesome story about one of your favorite pairings, and there's a side pairing in there you really don't care for. No fun. :c So, as far as you're concerned, Sasuke and Hinata are the only two married. I won't mention any other couples. C:**

**(Unless it's canon, like Kurenai and Asuma)**

**You clicked this for a SasuHina story. Not a SasuHina with NaruSaku or whatever with it. So, there you go~ (You could always imagine your other fave pairing is together, too. No problem with that. :P) Sorry about the random rant.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Kakashi would have a wonderful amount of screen time, and the girls in the series would have as much character development as the boys did.**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed. "Ahh, that was a delicious bowl of ramen. The best one yet!" He rubbed his stomach in satisfaction.<p>

"You say that about every bowl," Sasuke said.

The blonde boy laughed. "That's because every bowl just keeps getting better and better!" He gave Teuchi a thumbs up. "Nice job, old man!"

"Thank you, Naruto," he said. A grin broke out on his face. "If it wasn't for you ordering an endless amount of ramen, I probably wouldn't be able to get this good." Naruto chuckled and put his hand behind his head.

Hinata smiled. He did that quite a bit. 'Ah, I'm remembering again. It's really hard not to.' She looked at the group that she was sitting with. Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Neji had joined Hinata and her husband for some lunch at Ichiraku. 'I should invite Kiba and Shino to something tomorrow,' she thought absentmindedly. She brought her chopsticks to her lips and suddenly remembered the picture she had taken out of the photo album. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled it out. She tried to suppress a giggle, but luck was not on her side. The others had heard her.

"What's that, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, unaware of the stray noodle hanging out of his mouth.

She pressed the picture facedown to her stomach. "Oh, it's not really anything important, Neji-niisan."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Where did she pick up this bad lying habit?' He reached over and tickled her side. She twitched and laughed until he was able to retrieve what she was hiding. "Another picture?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. That one is really adorable."

Sasuke smirked. "It's of all of us." He set it on the table for everyone to see. The twelve genin were standing in front of the academy with their teachers behind them. They had just returned from their missions at around the same time, when a random civilian had asked for their picture. His son was a huge fan of ninjas and wanted a picture for his birthday. Team eight had come back from a mission that involved painting some houses, so they were covered from head to toe in different colored paint. Team ten had to walk some ninja animals, so they looked exhausted and were covered in animal hair. Team seven had to clean up some trash by the river and Naruto had fallen in. Sasuke jumped in to save him before he fell over the waterfall, so the both of them were soaked. Team Gai was simply forced to run a marathon with their sensei. Gai and Lee were glowing, while Neji and Tenten looked as though they were about to collapse.

"We had some of the worst missions when we were genin." Sakura smiled and pointed out how strange everyone looked. "I forgot how small Akamaru was. He's so big now."

Naruto frowned. "You used to wear a lot of red, Sakura." She twitched.

"You call that a lot of red? Take a look at you. You look like an orange with arms and legs."

"Calm down, you two." Kakashi put his hands on their shoulders. "You all had your own color schemes. Lee's and Gai's were and still are green. Kiba and Shino wore a lot of gray; Sasuke had that blue and white thing, and so on."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Blue and white thing?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know. You pretty much only wore blue and white. White arm warmers with blue straps, blue shirt, white pants, blue shoes, white bandages, and a blue headband." The others chuckled.

"There's nothing wrong with blue and white," he said defensively.

"I never said there was."

"..Good."

Sakura turned to Hinata and asked, "Hinata, can you please give me a copy of this picture. It's so cute."

Hinata nodded. "Of course, Sakura."

Neji finally noticed the noodle and gracefully shoved it in his mouth. "Did I really dress like that? And did I only own clothes that were white and brown?"

Kakashi laughed. "Like I said, you all had your own color schemes."

Suddenly, some loud barking could be heard outside. "What's going on out there?" Naruto asked, secretly helping himself to Sasuke's unfinished bowl of ramen.

"Hey! Buy your own ramen, dobe!"

"It's not like you were going to finish it, teme."

"Oh, what's going on here?" Kiba entered the shop with Akamaru sitting on the ground outside. "You all are having lunch together and you didn't invite me? How unfair. Just for that, I'm taking whoever's ramen this is," he said as he picked up Sasuke's bowl.

Sasuke twitched. "I guess I wasn't that hungry anyways."

"I can cut some tomatoes up for you when we get home, Sasuke," Hinata said with a giggle. Sasuke smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Oh, ew. Get a room." Naruto stuck his tongue out at them.

"Stop being so immature, dobe."

Everyone quickly fell silent as they felt a depressing aura surround the shop. Shino stepped in and the aura became even more intense. The others turned to him. "You didn't invite me," was all he said. No one said anything. They didn't even move. They weren't exactly sure what to do. Usually when they tried to cheer him up, it just made things worse.

"We couldn't find you earlier. Please eat some ramen with us. I'll pay for it," Hinata quickly said with a smile. She knew how to cheer up Shino. He stood still for a moment, but decided to sit down anyways. Ichiraku had expanded over the years, so it now sat ten people instead of six. Kiba sat down next to Shino, leaving two empty seats at the counter. Hinata smiled at her old teammates and handed them the picture to look at.

"Haha! I remember that. We had a paint fight in the middle of our mission." Kiba grinned and finished off Sasuke's bowl.

"I remember that, as well. I believe Hinata started it," Shino said.

Hinata turned to him in confusion. "I started it?"

"Yep. It was definitely Hinata," Kiba answered with a nod.

"How did I start it?" Kiba smirked and started to remind her. When they were on their mission, Hinata accidentally tripped over a can of paint. It flew into the air and landed on Kiba's head. Since they were the only two in that area, it was obvious that she had dumped the can of paint on his head, according to Kiba. To get revenge, he dumped a can of paint on her. This continued for a while until Hinata tried to run away. Kiba threw the paint into the air, but Hinata moved out of the way. The paint landed on Shino instead. Shino then used his bugs to manipulate the paint and cover his teammates in as much paint as possible. Kurenai tried to stop them and was caught in the cross fire. By the time they returned to the village, they were completely covered in paint. Not a spot of their skin or clothes was free from it.

Team seven blinked in surprise. "That sounds insane," Sakura said in amazement.

Kiba laughed. "It was, but it was also very fun." Hinata and Shino nodded in agreement. Kiba stared at the picture for a moment before pointing to team Gai. "What were you guys doing?" he asked Neji. They looked really exhausted. "Was it a really intense mission?"

Neji shook his head. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and began to tell the story as if it was just an everyday thing. "We were forced to run a marathon with Gai-sensei. It was six times around the entire village, including part of the forest. At first it wasn't so bad. I mean, usually when you start running something, you feel confident and that you can win. But by the third lap, I was starting to feel tired. As I was running the fourth lap, I started getting pelted with rocks. Apparently, Gai-sensei had time to set up traps and still come in first place. Tenten tripped over a log that Gai-sensei had attached to a string that moved in your way if you passed a certain point. She twisted her ankle and, because of that, she came in last place. No matter what trap Lee fell into, he got right back up. He always seemed inhuman, but that just made me wonder if he was really born here. But anyways, I'm rambling. So in the end, Gai-sensei was first, Lee was second, I was third, and Tenten was fourth. We, Tenten and I, were so broken that we couldn't go on missions for a week. Gai-sensei and Lee immediately went on a mission the next day, of course," he said. He opened his eyes and looked around. "What?" The others had a mixture of horror, shock, and pity on their faces. "What is it?"

The atmosphere in the room switched from happy to something very strange. Neji couldn't read it, and the others weren't answering him. Kiba placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he said.

Neji raised his eyebrows. "Sorry for what? What is going on?"

Sasuke sighed. 'Poor guy doesn't even realize that isn't normal.' He shook his head. "It's nothing, Neji-san. Would anyone like some more ramen?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Everyone raised their hands quietly. 'Looks like it'll take more than that.' He turned to Kakashi, hoping he'd be able to raise everyone's spirits. He concentrated hard and hoped he'd be able to read his student's mind.

Kakashi saw Sasuke staring at him with a look on his face as though he had to go to the bathroom. "Er, what is it?" he asked awkwardly. "It looks like you're constipated."

Sasuke hit himself on the forehead and slammed his head into the counter. "Damn you for saying that. I am not. I was just hoping you'd be able to read my mind."

Kakashi laughed. "Oh, that's what that was. If you didn't make that face, I probably would have been able to," he said with a chuckle. "Alright, who wants to hear a story about my childhood?" The others perked up immediately. Kakashi didn't talk about his life very often. "I'm sure by now you all know that the Fourth Hokage was both Naruto's father and my sensei. Now-"

"Naruto's father was the Fourth Hokage?" The others turned to stare at Kiba. "Sorry, I forgot about that." He rubbed the back of his head.

"How could you forget such an important plot point?" Sasuke asked.

"Important what?"

"Nothing. Go ahead and continue, sensei."

Kakashi laughed. "Apparently you all didn't know. Well, you do now. Anyways, there was a specific mission we had one day. It was three weeks before I became a jounin. We were supposed to capture some bandits that were terrorizing a neighboring village. My teammates, Obito and Rin, were really excited about having an important mission like this. Obito would run ahead of Minato-sensei and try to get him to hurry up.

"_Hurry up, Minato-sensei! You're too slow!" Obito yelled as he ran in front of his team once again._

_Minato sighed. "Obito, you've been doing that every five minutes for the past half hour." He patted his student on the back. "Do you really want me to hurry up?" he asked._

_Obito nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was saying."_

"_Fine. I have a seal in that village, so I guess I'll see you there." Obito, Rin, and Kakashi's eyes widened as their sensei disappeared._

"_Damn it, Obito. He's the only one who knew how to get there," Kakashi said in annoyance._

"_I didn't know he was going to do that!" he retorted._

_Rin looked between her teammates."Please stop fighting. I'm sure we'll be able to find it on our own if we work together."_

"_Whatever." Kakashi walked in front of them. "I guess we can keep walking on this trail. I don't know what else we're supposed to do now."_

_Obito and Rin agreed. They started their journey to the next village. "I wish we had a map," Obito said. "We wouldn't have gotten lost that way."_

_Kakashi glared at him. "Sensei knew where it was. It's your fault we're lost."_

"_That's a lie. It's sensei's fault we're lost," he said back._

_Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? How so?"_

_Obito paused. "Um," he started. "Well, he shouldn't have abandoned his students?"_

_Kakashi scoffed. "He wouldn't have abandoned us if you weren't so annoying."_

"_Shut up, you show off. I'm not annoying."_

"_You are annoying. Plus, you don't even have your Sharingan yet, so that makes you annoying and useless. You crybaby."_

"_I'm not a crybaby," he said as he lifted up his goggles to wipe his eyes. "I just keep getting dust in my eyes."_

"_You wear goggles, stupid."_

"_Well, at least I don't wear a giant ego everywhere I go."_

"_That doesn't even make sense."_

"_Sure, it does."_

The others stared at Kakashi in shock. Was he really so mean as a child? Sasuke couldn't help grinning a little. Kakashi sounded like the old him.

"_Useless."_

"_Showoff."_

"_Crybaby."_

"_Egotistical maniac."_

"_How am I that?"_

"_Because."_

"_Great comeback, stupid."_

"_Shut up, idiot."_

_Rin finally spoke up. "Please stop this. Fighting with each other isn't going to get us to that other village."_

_They turned to her. "I suppose you're right," Kakashi said. "We should keep going."_

_Obito glared at him, but nodded. As they continued on their way, a squishing noise was heard. "What was that?" Obito looked down and lifted his foot up. "Aw man! I stepped in dog crap!" He shook his foot and flailed his arms. "This is so gross! Would it kill people to pick up after their animals?" He hopped over to a tree and tried to scrape it off._

"_That is really disgusting," Kakashi said._

"_I know! Don't just leave dog crap in the middle of the trail!"_

"_I didn't mean that." He looked at Obito out of the corner of his eye. "I meant scraping it off on a tree. Now instead of it being on the ground where people can avoid it, it's stuck to a tree. What if someone wants to take a break and lean against that tree? There's no way they'd be expecting dog crap on it."_

_Obito glared at him. "That makes no sense, idiot. I didn't avoid it when it was on the ground."_

"_That's because you're stupid and useless." Kakashi barely dodged the poo-covered shoe as it was thrown at his head. "Watch it," he said to Obito._

_Obito said nothing and picked up his shoe. "Why do you have to be so mean?" he mumbled._

"_Hm? What was that?"_

"_I didn't say anything," he lied. He put his shoe back on after hitting it against the tree. "We should get going." Kakashi stared at him. "What?"_

"_Nothing." He grabbed his teammates' hands and pulled them along. "You two are slow." They looked at him strangely. "If there's dog poop here, that means the village must be close, right?"_

_They continued to walk in silence. Kakashi glanced back at them. They looked unhappy. While he was mean sometimes, he did have a heart. He didn't even want to be mean. Sometimes, his mouth had a mind of its own. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry." Rin and Obito looked at him in shock._

"_What was that?" Obito asked, just to be sure he heard correctly._

"_I'm not repeating it." Kakashi looked away._

_Obito smiled. He had heard it correctly. "Thanks, I'm sorry, too."_

"_Whatever."_

_Rin smiled. Her teammates were finally getting along. She suddenly noticed a few buildings. "There's the village!" she said and pointed towards it._

_Kakashi and Obito smiled. "We did it," the Uchiha said. "We didn't even need sensei's help."_

"_You're able to work together without my help? I'm so happy."_

_The three turned around in surprise. "Were you following us?" they asked simultaneously._

_Minato nodded. "Of course I was. I wouldn't abandon my students. I'm hurt you thought I did," he said with mock betrayal._

"_But you disappeared. How did you follow us?" Rin asked._

"_I placed a seal on Obito's back before I left. I appeared behind him when you weren't looking and hid in the trees. I was surprised none of you noticed me. You'll have to train harder," he said with a chuckle. Kakashi, Obito, and Rin stared at their stalker sensei in silence."What is it?" he asked nervously._

"_Oh, nothing," Rin said and turned back around._

"_Yeah, nothing." Kakashi and Obito turned, too. They started walking towards the village._

_Minato stared after them. "C-can't you guys take a joke? I'm sorry!" He ran after them. "Please forgive me."_

"_Gah, it's the stalker! Run!"_

"_S-stalker?" he asked in alarm. "Me? Wait, I'm not a-"_

"_Help us, mister. He's a stalker!" the three said to a ninja who was standing by the gates._

_Minato's eyes widened. "W-wait, I'm not a stalker! Please understand-"_

"_Geez, can't you take a joke, sensei?"_

_He looked at them in surprise before laughing. "I see what you did there. Throwing my words back at me." He walked over and patted them on their heads. "Let's go. We have a mission to do. I'm sorry for fooling you like that."_

"_It's alright," Obito said. "We did the same thing just now."_

"_Yeah.." Minato sweatdropped. "Please never do that again."_

"_We'll see," Kakashi said._

"_Oh dear.."_

_The gate guard watched them strangely as they walked away. 'What the hell was that?'_

Kakashi looked at everyone. "Feeling better now?"

"Aw, Kakashi-sensei was a tsundere, just like Sasuke," Sakura said with a smile.

The two turned to her with a look of horror on their faces. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," she said with a wave.

"No, seriously. What did you say?" they asked in unison.

Hinata giggled. "She said you didn't like showing your true emotions." She picked up Sasuke's hand and held it in her own. "I'm glad you showed me them, though," she whispered in his ear.

He turned and looked at her. "Well, I'm glad you're glad." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Ew, get a room."

"Damn it, stop being so immature."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked this. I'll try to update whenever I can. Please review if you want to.<strong>

**Sorry if Kakashi seemed a little too mean. xD I'm tired, so this chapter may have been full of fail. And I don't care if some people think that dudes can't be tsunderes. There are some out there that aren't jerks with hearts of gold, dammit! D: They are tsunderes~! D:**

**Anyways, have a good day/night. :D Bai.**

**~RandomHyuuga**

**Omigod, I meant to update this an hour ago, but I got distracted by tvtropes. xD Darn it!**


End file.
